Your the only one
by Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite
Summary: Austin's career is bringing him along a lot of problems, some unnecessary ones as well. With his girlfriend Ally tagged along, it is double the trouble. Brake ups, heartbreaks, Austin writing songs, you can find everything here R


**Hey guys, it's me again! This idea came to me when I was listening to Why? By SecondHand Serenade and as you guessed, this is what this one-shot/ story is about. I was thinking of making this a story but that depends on the reviews I get for this chapter. I feel that if I get over 5 reviews then I'll carry the story on. Just in case you don't understand why I chose this song for Austin to sing is because he's been going through a hard time in his career and...SPOILER ALERT! Read this story to find out. Please review, it really means a lot to me, even more then how much I think Austin is cute. Now I just sound wierd! Oh and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and sorry that this chapter is kinda short. I'll try to make them longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Austin & Ally and I do not own the song Why? By SecondHand Serenade.**

Austin's pov

Ughh! I just can't take it anymore! Why does this have to be so hard? I didn't ask for this kind of life, I just asked for some fame by music but this is where it takes me? If I knew this is where I would end up, then I would have never took the train to fameville.

I stormed into the mall, flew past the food court, past the cellphone accessory cart and into Sonic Boom where a tierd looking Ally stood at the counter. I stormed over to her and demanded "where is Trish? I want Trish right now!". This was followed by her words "calm down Austin, she's upstairs eating a gigantic box of popcorn from Owens popcorn maker machine. Don't get your undies in a twist". I walked past her, gripping the magazine I had in my hand, tightly and laughing a little at her last sentence she had said.

Before I climbed up the stairs to the practise room, I turned around and said to ally "how are you feeling,honey?".

"Just a little tierd, I'll be fine though" she replied giving a weak smile.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs, if you need me, just call for me"

"Okay"

I gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Now you're probably wondering why I- ALLY'S MY GIRLFRIEND! Sorry, I felt like skipping ahead there.

I went upstairs-not feeling as angry as I was before-only to be ment with a popcorn covered Trish. Actually, the whole room was flooded by popcorn-again! Trish does not know how to used a popcorn maker machine.

"Trish, what happened!"

"Oh, stop playing dumb, you know what happened, I popcorn flooded the room"

"I'm not talking about this"

I said, pointing my finger to the room.

"I'm talking about this"

I said pointing to the front page of the magazine I had.

"why does it say 'Austin Moon getting married to brunette chick, Della Cloud' on the front page of this magazine?"

"eh...I-I...um..I...errr...I-I might have said something to magazine company that was totally not true"

"Trish, how could you do this? If ally finds out she'll hate me forever-"

"Austin, what is this?" ally said, standing at the door with one of her arms crossed over her chest and a hurt look across her face while holding the same magazine with the 'fake lie' about me getting married.

Why would I get married? I'm only 16!

"ally, I can explained" I blurted out.

"I'm all ears"

"I...er,...I'm...I-"

"see, that's what I thought"

A few tears crept down ally's face. It hurt me so bad to see her like this.

"how could you Austin, how could you? I knew it, first loves are never the one and only. And you certainly not are mine. Meeting you was the totally wrong mistake. I wish we never met!"

And with that she threw down the magazine and ran out of the room, tears rolling down her face, her hands wiping them away. She hadn't even noticed that the room was flooded with popcorn but thats not the point.

"thanks a lot Trish"

She just shrugged her shoulders and walked out, how could she be so self centred? I knew she probaby made up that story just to get publicity since her name was signed on the magazine.

A&A

I decided not to go look for ally considering it was probably not the best time so I went downstairs to lock sonic boom because ally was in no mood to handle it and neither was I and I didn't know where ally had went.

After that, I went back upstairs and just sat angrily at the piano. I just wanted to let all my anger out but I just couldn't. It wasn't the anger bothering me, it was the sadness, the hurtness that I felt after ally had broke up with me.

I kept on pressing random notes on the piano and found a tune that fit my mood perfectly. I don't know how to write songs (especially sad songs) but this one came to me like nothing. I began the tune.

_The buttons on my phone are worn thin_  
_I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in._  
_But I've broken all my promises to you_  
_I've broken all my promises to you._

_Why do you do this to me?_  
_Why do you do this so easily?_  
_You make it hard to smile because_  
_You make it hard to breathe_  
_Why do you do this to me?_

_A phrasing that's a single tear,_  
_Is harder than I ever feared_  
_And you were left feeling so alone._  
_Because these days aren't easy_  
_Like they have been once before_  
_These days aren't easy anymore._

_Why do you do this to me?_  
_Why do you do this so easily?_  
_You make it hard to smile because_  
_You make it hard to breathe_  
_Why do you do this to me?_  
_To me, to me, to me._

_I should have known this wasn't real_  
_And fought it off and fought to feel_  
_What matters most? Everything_  
_That you feel while listening to every word that I sing._  
_I promise you I will bring you home_  
_I will bring you home._

_Why do you do this to me?_  
_Why do you do this so easily?_  
_You make it hard to smile because_  
_You make it hard to breathe_  
_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this to me?_  
_Why do you do this so easily?_  
_You make it hard to smile because_  
_You make it hard to breathe_

_To me,To me,To me..._

I breathed in and out and then heard clapping coming from the door. You wouldn't believe who was standing there.

_Who is standing at the door? Is Austin happy to see that person or thing? Or does it make him even more sad/hurt/angry? What will happen next? Read and review to find out! :D_

**Okay guys, that was the first chapter, I am going to try and make the next chapter in ally's pov. So, I hoped you enjoyed reading this. And beware, there **_**is **_**going to be more songs used in this story. Please review, it really means a lot to me and I would really appreciate it. Bye!**

**~Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite**


End file.
